Current handheld manometers for testing flow rate via pressure differential through pitotless nozzles are inconvenient and require additional user steps off-device to arrive at a true GPM indication. Moreover, such devices are generally limited to a pressure resolution that is no greater than the resolution of the pressure transducers used in the device. For current devices, this results in a pressure resolution no better than about 5% of full scale, which is large enough to render current devices unsuitable for diagnosis of borderline cases.
Before proceeding to the remainder of this disclosure, it should be appreciated that the disclosure may address some of the shortcomings listed or implicit in this Background section. However, any such benefit is not a limitation on the scope of the disclosed principles, or of the attached claims, except to the extent expressly noted in the claims.
Additionally, the discussion of technology in this Background section is reflective of the inventors' own observations, considerations, and thoughts, and is in no way intended to be, to accurately catalog, or to comprehensively summarize any prior art reference or practice. As such, the inventors expressly disclaim this section as admitted or assumed prior art. Moreover, the identification or implication herein of one or more desirable courses of action reflects the inventors' own observations and ideas, and should not be assumed to indicate an art-recognized desirability.